1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile communication system including a centralized base station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a Base Station (BS) of a mobile communication system is composed of a radio processor and a digital processor. The digital processor processes digital data generated by the radio processor and processes digital data intended for the radio processor.
However, in a case where the number of users within the service coverage area of the BS is less than a maximum amount serviceable by the BS, the digital processor operates below its maximum available capability. This causes a problem of inefficiency.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for overcoming the aforementioned inefficiency.